Et si ça avait été Faramir
by niph
Summary: Et si ça avait été Faramir... Et si ça avait été Faramir qui était partit à Fondcombe, les choses auraient-elles été si différentes?
1. Quand un destin change…

**Et si ça avait été Faramir…**

_Et si ça avait été Faramir… _

_Et si ça avait été Faramir qui y était allé à la place de Boromir ?_

_Les choses auraient-elles été si différentes ?_

Chapitre 1 :Quand un destin change…

_Des enfants… avec des épées… que font des enfants ainsi seuls dans une forêt ?À se battre contre des Orques en plus ! Mais ceux-ci ne leur font rien… Un homme bondit parmi les arbres. Il est vêtu comme pour un long voyage à cheval et a l'air d'une taille anormalement grande par rapport à ces enfants. Brun… aux yeux gris… _Boromir _! Que fait-il là ? Il contraint les Orques au combat, en tue un grand nombre et le reste fuit. Mais une centaine d'Orques au moins revient les attaquer ; certains sont très grands, une race peut-être inconnue, cachée pendant des années dans de profondes fosses, et ils décochent une pluie de flèches : toujours sur Boromir. Pendant ce temps, certains essayent d'attraper les enfants, mais Boromir les tue d'un coup d'épée. Il enchaîne des attaques avec des parades mortelles, et évite de nombreux coups … mais la bataille semble interminable. Il sonne dans son grand cor à bordures d'argent. Le son retentit dans toute la forêt ; les Orques sont tout d'abord épouvantés. Ils se replient ; mais aucune réponse ne venant que les échos, attaquent avec plus de férocité que jamais. Le Gondorien semble se fatiguer petit à petit ; pourquoi personne ne vient-il l'aider ? Et puis que fait-il là ? _

_Boromir est touché, son cor est fendu... Puis un Orque, plus laid que les autres si cela était possible, bande son arc devant la tête de l'homme…_

'**Boromir** !'

Faramir se redressa. Il lui semblait encore entendre le son de ce cor, son si familier bien qu'il ne l'ait entendu que rarement,… mais non, il était seul. Par habitude, il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir distinctement la nuit, et il ne voyait que sa chambre, vide. Pas d'arbres, pas d'orques, pas d'enfants… pas de massacre. « Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve… » se dit-il pour se rassurer. Encore un rêve? Cela faisait le troisième à présent –et d'affilée. Sans compter celui de Boromir dans lequel une voix lui criait :

_Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :_

_À Imladris elle se trouve ;_

_Des conseils seront pris_

_Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul._

_Un signe sera montré_

_Que le Destin est proche, _

_Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera,_

_Et le Semi-Homme se dressera._

Ils avaient longuement cherché la signification de ce rêve, en avaient parlé à leur père, plus sage qu'eux en de nombreux points, et avaient finalement décidé de partir pour cette ville elfique dont parle ce message. Les questions familières qu'il se posait sans cesse depuis le rêve de Boromir eurent raison de son sommeil, il décida donc de sortir prendre l'air.

_Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée : _Narsil, glaive d'Elendil, brisé lorsqu'il tomba, et que son fils utilisa pour trancher la main de Sauron. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappela les légendes de ses ancêtres qu'on lui racontait tout petit. _Ohtar ramena les tronçons de Narsil à Valandil, héritier d'Isildur, ainsi Narsil se retrouva à Imladris, une lointaine cité elfique et elle y serait toujours si les elfes par quelques caprices ne l'ont pas ramenée avec eux dans l'Ouest. _Une lointaine cité elfique et raison pour laquelle Boromir était ainsi vêtu.

Une fois sortit, il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit en fermant la porte. Puis il emprunta un couloir pour se rendre au Septième Niveau. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par les fenêtres il vit que le ciel était totalement vide de nuages et on voyait clairement les étoiles. Loin dans le ciel à l'Ouest une fine bande de ciel bleu commençait à apparaître. Encore quelques heures avant que la Soleil ne se lève. Mais Faramir continuait de réfléchir.

_Le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera, _Se réveillera… ainsi le Fléau d'Isildur n'a pas disparu de ce monde, il était simplement caché dans un lieu, hors de portée des réflexions des Sages, depuis la mort d'Isildur. En son cœur, Faramir avait toujours gardé la certitude qu'Isildur avait prit quelque chose de la main de l'Ennemi, était-ce le fléau ? Il n'y avait jamais songé auparavant. En fait il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'était cet objet, un objet de famille, donnant en même temps le pouvoir et le danger. Une arme redoutable, peut-être imaginée par le Seigneur Ténébreux. Si elle tenait en une main il était alors compréhensible qu'on en perde la trace… Des armes petites mais contenant un grand pouvoir, il en avait déjà entendu parler mais il ne se souvenait plus de ce que c'était. Ce devait venir d'un conte ou poème apprit lorsqu'il était jeune. « À croire que les secrets sont souvent transmis dans la jeunesse », se dit Faramir en souriant intérieurement. _Et le Semi-Homme se dressera. _Il était clair que les étranges enfants de son rêve étaient ces _Semi-Hommes_, pourtant il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. « Logique, puisqu'il ne s'est pas encore _redressé_ » se corrigea-t-il. Tant de liens,… le voyage de Boromir serait lié à ce rêve, ainsi, si il allait à Imladris, il mourrait. Funeste destin ! devait-il le changer ? Trop de choses sont impliquées que pour prendre la décision à la légère..

Il arriva dans la cour du Septième Niveau et jeta comme à son habitude un bref coup d'œil à l'Arbre Blanc. Réflexe sûrement du à l'espoir de le revoir fleurir un jour, mais comme d'habitude, c'était un arbre mort qui se trouvait dans la cour, et rien d'autre. Puis quelque chose capta son attention. Il y avait là une silhouette qui se tenait dos à lui, et qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à regarder dans la direction d'Osgiliath. Faramir se figea sur place lorsqu'il reconnut que cette personne n'était autre que son frère. Devait-il lui faire part de son rêve ? Déjà, alors que lui-même n'avait pas trouvé de semblant de réponse ? Mais son frère ne le laissa pas à la réflexion ; il l'avait entendu arriver et se retourna, lui aussi étonné de voir son frère à cette heure là, alors qu'il devrait être occupé à retrouver ses forces après tant de jours de bataille pour défendre Osgiliath.

'Faramir ! Que fais-tu ici et à une heure pareille ?', lui dit-il.

'Je prends l'air', répondit Faramir.

'Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt être en train de dormir ?' le questionna son frère.

'Je n'arrive plus à dormir'

'Je vois que tu es préoccupé petit frère, dis-moi ce qui t'occupe ainsi l'esprit.'

Faramir avait les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Il murmura : « À ciel dégagé, songes clairvoyants ».

'Pardon ?' Boromir ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son frère. Il devinait vaguement que Faramir voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important, qu'il avait découvert cette nuit, mais il préféra attendre que celui-ci lui livra les réponses. Celui-ci avait rit légèrement à la réaction niaise de son aîné.

'Tu sais, … ce que disent les vieilles femmes… ', dit il d'un ton rêveur.

'Mais elles ne disent jamais rien de vrai, que des commérages et quelques vieux dictons même plus fondés.'

'Il ne faut pas trop douter de la sagesse des anciens,…'

'Oui ils détiennent le savoir, mais cela n'était vrai qu'aux temps Anciens, à Númenorë, chez les Elfes,… mais pas ici, notre peuple n'est plus ce qu'il était. Mais passons, ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es resté éveillé.'

'Non, c'est vrai. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que cette nuit est propice aux songes révélateurs. Si je suis resté éveillé cette nuit, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis… À propos d'un rêve que j'ai eu et j'ai mes raisons de croire que c'était une sorte de rêve prémonitoire. Je sens que je l'ai eu pour changer ce qui se passera. Et il a un lien avec ton rêve, car celui-ci se passe après ta visite à Imladris.

'Oh ! Faramir ! Que se passe-t-il dans ton rêve pour que tu aies eu tant à réfléchir et que tu m'apparaisses comme exténué, et que l'on ne sente chez toi que le souci et la tristesse ?

'Et bien dans ce rêve je vois une forêt avec des enfants', commença Faramir et il s'assit sur un banc assez proche. 'Non, pas des enfants, des Semi-Hommes pardon, car si c'était des enfants, ils étaient bien étranges. Portant des épées, de la taille d'une dague pour un Homme de taille normale, et utilisant comme arme de jet des pierres et cailloux. J'imagine que c'est cela un Semi-Homme. Et ils se battaient, contre des Orques. Des centaines d'Orques d'une race qui m'est inconnue. Ils étaient plus grands, de la taille d'un homme et bien qu'il fasse jour et que les rayons du soleil passaient aisément entre les branches des arbres clairsemés, ils se battaient et bougeaient comme si la Soleil ne leur faisait rien ! Ces Orques étaient tous vêtus d'armures et portaient une trace de main blanche sur le visage et sur le casque. Ils paraissaient féroces et bien que les Semi-Hommes les attaquassent avec un courage qu'on n'imaginerait pas chez des êtres de cette taille, ils ne les attaquaient pas en retour, mais essayaient de les attraper, pour les emmener Eru seul sait où.

Puis tu es arrivé. Tu portais tes habits de voyage, j'en déduisis donc que cette scène se déroulait après que tu sois parti pour Imladris. Tu as commencé à attaquer les Orques qui t'attaquaient en retour. Pourquoi ils ne s'attaquaient pas aux petits, je ne le sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre, tu étais seul –on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter la force de ces enfants ou quoi qu'ils soient pour t'aider –bien que tu sonna à plusieurs reprises du Cor du Gondor –ce qui me laisse à deviner que tu ne devais pas être seul dans ta mission – , et les Orques n'hésitaient pas à essayer de t'abattre. Tu finis donc par t'épuiser. Tu fus touché par des flèches mais je me réveillai avant que l'Orque le plus laid ne tire sa flèche sur ta tête. Je suis désolé mon frère. J'en viens à la conclusion, et j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens d'interpréter ce rêve, que si tu vas à Imladris, là sera ta fin.'

Pendant tout le temps que Faramir avait parlé, Boromir avait écouté. Essayant de comprendre, anticiper ses paroles, et sa conclusion, il l'avait depuis longtemps comprise. Puis Faramir reprit, à moitié pour lui-même : ' À présent je crois que tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de trouver une décision de la chose à faire pour changer cela, car je ne doute plus de ce rêve, maintenant que je le sais, … je sais que ce que je voyais autour de toi depuis un bout de temps était la menace de la mort qui planait et j'espère trouver un moyen de l'écarter… pour le moment.'

'Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu… Tout cela a l'air un petit peu simple, tu ne trouves pas ?'

'Rien n'est sûr, mais je préfèrerais ne pas prendre de risques. Je ne crois pas avoir été… « prévenu » pour rien. Nous devons faire quelque chose.'

'Peut-être mais quoi ?'

Faramir resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il dit avec lenteur, comme hésitant :

'Je pourrais y aller à ta place…'

Boromir considéra la proposition, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que toi tu réussiras là où j'aurais échoué ?'

'Rien… enfin, peut-être pas. Je sens que ce qui te fera défaut c'est ta force d'esprit ; si le Fléau d'Isildur, une arme si puissante est la cause de tout cela, comme je le pense, j'aurai plus de chance de ne pas être influencé que toi. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que nos caractères diffèrent fort sur ce point.'

'J'ai confiance en toi petit frère, et je vois que tu es déterminé. Tu partiras donc à ma place… et aujourd'hui.'

'Aujourd'hui ? Mais pourquoi donc ? N'avons-nous pas tout le temps devant nous ? ne devais-tu pas partir dans seulement 2 semaines ?'

'La raison pour laquelle je te presse est que je ne suis pas sûr de l'accord de Père, et si nous avons décidé de faire quelque chose, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.'

'Mais Père sera sûrement d'accord puisque au départ c'était moi qu'il voulait envoyer à Imladris ! De plus qu'il te trouverait plus nécessaire ici qu'en voyage dans une contrée éloignée et inconnue… plus nécessaire que moi.'

Boromir regarda son frère avec tristesse. Cette préférence paternelle faisait vraiment du mal à son frère. Autant partir tout de suite, cela lui changerait sûrement les idées, et puis … 'Ce sera peut-être une occasion pour Faramir, Capitaine du Gondor de montrer sa qualité.'

Son frère lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux Niveaux inférieurs

Les étoiles commençaient à disparaître dans le ciel qui avait déjà pris une légère teinte rosée à l'horizon, le vent s'était levé et on voyait l'herbe se coucher sur les Champs du Pelennor. À la Grande Porte étaient deux hommes enlacés dans une dernière étreinte fraternelle.

'Reviens-nous sauf petit-frère.'

Faramir sourit et jeta un regard dans l'enceinte de la ville. Il ressentait pour la première fois au départ d'un voyage plus de doute que de confiance au déroulement des évènements. Peut-être ne reverrait-il plus jamais la vie simple et d'apparence paisible de cette ville, Tour de Garde face à l'Ennemi plusieurs paniers de fruits étaient déjà envahis par quelques cochons familiers venus profiter de l'absence d'hommes qui commençaient à se manifester par des lumières s'allumant par-ci par-là dans les maisons de pierre blanche. Faramir poussa un soupir et monta sur son cheval et dit à son frère en guise d'Adieu :

'Occupe-toi bien de notre ville et de notre père.'

'Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille.'

'… et attention à Osgilia—'

'Vas je te dis ! avant que les habitants ne regardent par la fenêtre ; ton départ ne doit pas se savoir tout de suite.' Et il frappa sur l'arrière train du cheval pour l'envoyer à toute vitesse le plus loin possible pendant que Faramir lui jetait un dernier regard de quelque chose ressemblant au reproche. Puis Boromir retourna dans la ville et les portes se fermèrent.

Faramir s'arrêta à la dernière colline en vue de la ville qui paraissait s'éveiller alors que les premiers rayons de soleil la touchait. La neige au sommet du Mont Mindolluin éclatait de blancheur, alors que de l'autre coté de la plaine, un nuage noir stagnait, comme c'était le cas depuis trop longtemps d'ailleurs.

« Adieu ma ville ! Ainsi je pars mais j'espère te retrouver comme tu l'as toujours été ; belle, grande et puissante ! Puisse ma mission te faire prospérer. Adieu !» Sur ses paroles, il tourna bride et s'en alla au galop.

(¯·..·-°¨¨°³º¤£-? ×_4 5U1VR3..._× ¿-£¤º³°¨¨°-·..·´¯)

La Soleil : Hé hé pour ceux qui auraient oublié, le vaisseau Soleil est conduit par Arien, Maia féminine. C'est pour cela que l'on considère que la soleil est du genre féminin, enfin… sur la Terre du Milieu.

(¯·..··..·´¯)

_(ouah le séparateur de fou en haut XD)_

_Voila le premier chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère sera réussie! _

_Une question que je me pose : J'ai essayé de pas trop m'éloigner du style de Tolkien, parce que si on change totalement le style ça change les personnages avec ( ce que j'essaye à tout prix de minimiser ) alors ça le fait ? ou pas du tout? _

_Tous vos conseils seront les Bienvenus! ( ça veut dire R&R :p aheum )_

_J'essayerai de travailler sur la suite le plus tôt possible ( et j'espère que les vacances aideront )._

_MERCI à ma bêta-readeuse, Hony ! millllles mercis!_

_et un gros merci à vous aussi qui lisez ces textes ;)_

_niph _


	2. Entre Père et Fils

**Et si ça avait été Faramir…**

_Et si ça avait été Faramir… _

_Et si ça avait été Faramir qui y était allé à la place de Boromir ?_

_Les choses auraient-elles été si différentes ?_

**Partie I**

Chapitre 2 : Entre Père et Fils

Une fois Faramir partit, Boromir rentra dans l'enceinte de la ville. Quelques lumières seulement étaient déjà allumées. Au moins, ainsi, personne n'était encore au courant du départ de Faramir. Il estimait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment prêt mentalement à annoncer tout cela alors autant choisir quand. Tout cela avait été si vite, les rêves, la décision… le départ. « Et si tout cela ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu ? Et si je n'avais fait qu'envoyer mon frère à la mort ? » se dit-il avec horreur. Mais il était trop tard, Faramir était partit. Il leva les yeux, pour découvrir ce que son frère contemplait au même moment : les rayons du soleil touchant la cime de la Tour d'Echtelion, illuminant la ville de pierre blanche. Il remonta lentement vers le haut de la ville, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire pour se rassasier. Il prit un peu de pain et de vin puis redescendit chercher les familles des hommes tombés au combat lors de l'attaque d'Osgiliath, deux jours auparavant. Les gens commençaient à sortir de chez eux, arrangeant par-ci par-là des choses tombées ou mangées par des cochons pendant la nuit.

'Ah ! Bonjour Seigneur Boromir' l'interpella une femme portant un panier. 'Auriez-vous vu votre frère Faramir ? Car je le cherche depuis ce matin ; il avait dit qu'il se chargerait de mon fils novice en combat et comme mon Farondas n'est pas rentré hier à la maison, et je m'inquiétais sur ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Mais je n'ai pas voulu vous ennuyer hier, vous deviez être déjà suffisamment fatigués'.

'Oui en effet, ce furent des journées épuisantes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu votre fils car je m'occupais de tenir le coté ouest de la ville alors que mon frère s'occupait de tenir le coté est, le coté qui a subit le moins de dommages. Mais je vous conseillerais d'aller faire un tour aux Maisons de Guérison, il y est peut-être. En tous cas, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne fait pas partie des morts …' « …répertoriés » ajouta-t-il mentalement.

'Merci Seigneur Boromir, me voilà déjà un peu plus rassurée.'

'Allez y faire un tour femme, et profitez de cette journée ensoleillée.'

La femme le salua et se dirigea vers les Maisons de Guérison. Quant à Boromir, il continua sa descente de la ville. Normalement, c'était à son frère qu'était attribuée la dure besogne de faire accepter à ces familles, déjà soupçonneuses de ne pas voir leur homme rentrer, la dure nouvelle. Il arrivait souvent que les gens se consolent entre eux lorsqu'ils ne voyaient pas leur mari ou leur fils rentrer en même temps que les autres, bien que souvent ils étaient dans le cas du jeune Farondas. Ils se morfondaient déjà, maudissant la ville, voleuse d'êtres aimés, puis lorsque Faramir venait à leur annoncer la triste nouvelle, ils reniaient, ne pouvant accepter ce sort, que ce n'était qu'une blague et que leur mari ou fils était resté à Osgiliath ou qu'il gisait encore inconscient dans les ruines de la ville, hors de portée de vue de ceux qui étaient chargés de retrouver les corps. Malheureusement, trop nombreuses étaient les familles vivant ces situations : la Cité manquait cruellement d'hommes d'arme, presque tous les hommes de la ville avaient revêtu l'armure. « Vers où allons-nous ? » était la pensée qui avait envahi la ville depuis bien longtemps déjà, et la défaite subie à Osgiliath ne faisait qu'empirer l'état d'esprit de ses habitants.

'Bonjour' dit Boromir, arrivé devant la première maison.

'Ah tiens bonjour Seigneur Boromir !' Dit la vieille femme qui ouvrit la porte. 'J'ai eu peur que ça ne soit Faramir… le pauvre garçon, il est présage de malheur au retour des troupes et doit subir cette mauvaise réputation alors qu'il ne veut qu'aider… quel bon vent vous amène ?'

Boromir hésita à parler. Voilà qui l'avait coupé net dans son élan, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

'Et bien j'en suis vraiment navré mais… aujourd'hui je tiens office de Faramir.'

La seconde d'après il se retrouvait avec une vieille femme éplorée dans les bras et des enfants courant vers la porte d'entrée, eux-même devinant la cause et se joignant à la grand-mère. Les passant dans la rue les regardaient, une expression peinée à la vue de cette famille en pleurs, ne devinant que trop bien cette situation trop fréquente.

Le scénario se répéta pour les maisons suivantes jusqu'à ce que le bouche-à-oreille matinal ait fait le tour de la ville. La septième maison qu'il visita ne lui ouvrit même pas la porte. Tant bien que mal, il fit le tour de chaques maisons. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire à part signaler sa présence ; qui disait Faramir (aujourd'hui Boromir) devant une porte au lendemain d'un retour des troupes disait mort dans cette famille –particulièrement lorsque le retour était fait en catastrophe—les invitant à être présents lors de l'incinération, même heure même endroit, près des Maisons des morts.

Cela prit toute la matinée, puis Boromir alla au réfectoire mais en chemin un Garde de la Citadelle l'arrêta.

'Votre père souhaite vous parler.'

Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Boromir, mais il remercia calmement le garde qui l'escorta jusqu'à la Grande Salle où siégeait Denethor, Seigneur et Intendant de Minas Tirith. Le garde le laissa devant une grande porte de métal poli. Boromir poussa lentement la porte et se retrouva devant une salle de marbre blanc, aux piliers noirs entre lesquels se dressaient de hautes statues de pierre froide. Au bout de la salle se trouvait un trône vide derrière lequel se trouvait l'image d'un arbre en fleur incrustée de pierres précieuses. Sur un siège de pierre noire et sans ornements se trouvait son père, Denethor.

Boromir avança sans dire mots et s'arrêta devant son père, priant silencieusement pour que la raison de cette entrevue ne soit pas celle qu'il croyait. Mais son espoir prit fin lorsque son père prit la parole :

'Je voudrais des explications.'

La première chose qui passa par la tête de Boromir fut la question « Comment a-t-il su ? » mais il se rendit bien vite compte du détail qu'il avait omis : les gardes de la porte. Il n'était pas courant de voir un fils d'Intendant partir ainsi tôt le matin, sans préparatif de plus que leur comportement avait été quelque peu suspect. Puis la seconde chose à laquelle il pensa fut la raison pour laquelle ils avaient réagit ainsi ; jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'ainsi défier les paroles de son père. Il écarta toutes ces pensées et ne voulant d'avantage décevoir son père, décida de tout lui avouer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit, lui rapportant les évènements de la nuit passée, observant les traits déjà sévères de son père, essayant de détecter le moindre mouvement qui manifesterait son avis.

'J'espère que vous êtes en accord avec notre décision, Père ?' demanda Boromir pour conclure.

Son père ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis prit la parole :

'En accord avec quoi ? Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ; prenez une décision à la va-vite et vous enfuyez comme un lâche ayant peur du jugement des autres. Je n'ai rien à redire sur votre acte, puisque ton frère est déjà partit. Cette … « mission » est pourtant importante, et j'ai bien peur que ton frère, élève de ce magicien, n'aille contre le bien de notre cité. T'envoyer aurait été plus sage car je sais que une fois partit, tu n'agirais pas contre ma volonté, et suivrait ce que ta raison, juste, te dicterait.'

'Mais le rêve…'

'Peu importe ce rêve ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve justement, depuis quand vous fiez-vous à ce genre de choses ? Mes fils sont-ils devenus de bonnes femmes capables uniquement de raconter un semblant de vérité devenu commérage pour occuper leurs journées trop dénudées d'actions et de sens ? C'est déjà suffisamment de tolérance de ma part que de laisser un fils partir à la recherche de réponses à des questions posées dans **un rêve** mais de plus changer les plans après un autre rêve qui cette fois ne tient plus debout –toi mon fils te faire tuer par des orques ?—c'en est trop !' Tout en parlant, Denethor s'était levé tremblant de rage. Boromir baissa les yeux, n'osant affronter la colère de l'Intendant de peur d'attiser le feu. Mais comment Denethor pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Ils croyaient avoir bien fait, que leur père serait d'accord avec leurs actions qu'ils avaient pourtant jugées justes. Il n'y avait aucun sens à tout cela. Boromir leva les yeux vers son père qui à présent marchait de long en large, cherchant une solution pour minimiser les conséquences de cette « erreur ».

'La seule chose restante à faire est d'envoyer quelqu'un pour s'assurer que Faramir ne fera pas d'actes déplacés, et qu'il agira correctement.' Devant l'expression d'étonnement de Boromir, Denethor s'empressa d'ajouter : 'Je ne ferai qu'envoyer un messager, portant ma parole pour qu'il connaisse mon avis et qu'il réfléchisse à ses actes. S'il ne se montre pas capable d'assumer ses responsabilités pour une mission pareille cela confirmera l'opinion que je me fais de lui. Finalement mon fils, soit heureux, j'approuve votre décision ; elle me permettra de mettre mes idées au point par rapport à ton frère.' Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Boromir était indigné. Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu de confiance en son fils ? Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était crispé.

'Mais c'est toi qui décideras du messager à envoyer. J'ai confiance en toi, trouve quelqu'un de compétant, capable de délivrer le message clairement. Tu me l'enverras et je lui transmettrai le message qu'il doit porter.'

Boromir s'inclina, murmurant « Bien Père. » dans un souffle rauque, et fit demi-tour.

« Au moins il m'a laissé le choix, il a confiance en moi, je ne dois pas le décevoir après ce que nous avons fait… Devrais-je donc faire comme ça lui aurait plu ? » Ne voulant pas faire de décision trop hâtive –ils en avaient déjà fait suffisamment ainsi—il décida d'aller réfléchir calmement dans son lieu de recueil ; les jardins des Maisons de Guérison. Ce lieu était un lieu de repos principalement. Y régnait en tous temps une atmosphère de calme et de sérénité, de plus une des femmes qui servaient les maisons de guérisons, Neldarin lui tenait souvent compagnie, le conseillant lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Boromir se plaisait à s'asseoir sur un des nombreux bancs s'y trouvant, réfléchissant, le regard dirigé vers l'Ouest.

Il était assis sur le banc et continuait à réfléchir, mais une bourrasque de vent le tira de sa concentration ; il sentait les parfums des fleurs emporté vers les plaines, le doux bruissement des arbres, leurs feuilles s'agitant au rythme du vent et la sensation de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Mais une ombre passa et l'air se figea. Un nuage noir venant de Modor cachait le ciel. « Trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout cela, d'enfin vivre en paix… » Il fallait que son frère réussisse, peut-être que les conséquences de ce voyage seraient plus importantes qu'ils ne le pensaient ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

'Oh du calme Boromir ce n'est que moi !' dit une voix riante.

Boromir se retourna pour découvrir une jeune femme habillée d'une robe blanche aux reflets gris, et dont les cheveux noirs semblaient être retenus par quelques fleurs blanches.

'Je réfléchissais et je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver, c'est tout.'

'C'est toujours pour réfléchir que tu viens nous rendre visite', dit Neldarin avec un regard étrange.

Boromir ne répondit pas, retournant à sa contemplation de l'horizon. Neldarin vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. À ce moment, Boromir eut l'impression de respirer une bouffée d'air fraîche et légère, et son esprit embrumé de pensée depuis la matinée s'éclaircit soudain. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux, se délectant de cette sensation revigorante et lorsqu'il les réouvrit il vit une Neldarin souriante lui tendre une de ses petites fleurs blanches sous le nez.

'Veux-tu m'en parler ?', demanda-t-elle.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que Boromir était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, plus claires dues à la douce fragrance émanant de la jeune fille et de ses fleurs de Feuille de Roi.

'Je ne sais pas s'il est sage de te mêler à tout ça', dit-il.

'Comme tu veux…', répondit Neldarin et elle se tut, sans réussir à chasser une petite expression de malignité sur son visage. Au bout d'un court instant Boromir ne supportant plus ce silence se résigna avec un « Bien, comme tu voudras ! » et lui exposa sa situation. Neldarin l'écouta avec sérieux, puis lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit –qu'il contait pour la deuxième fois de la journée—elle regarda au loin et resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis lui demanda :

'Pourquoi ton père t'a-t-il laissé le choix du messager ?' sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'elle en connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ne connaissant que trop bien ce ton, Boromir se résigna à un « Je ne sais pas ».

'Réfléchis un peu, qu'as-tu pensé lorsqu'il t'a désigné pour trouver le messager ?', demanda Neldarin exaspérée par le manque de perspicacité du fils de l'Intendant du Gondor.

'J'ai pensé que… et bien que je devais agir sans le décevoir une fois de plus.'

'C'est bien ce que je pensais.'

'Oui mais maintenant que tu m'as mis une question en tête, j'aimerais connaître la réponse.'

'Si tu n'avais pas été désigné pour cela, quel aurait été ton sentiment ?'

Si il n'avait pas été désigné qu'aurait-il ressentit… encore plus d'indignation, il aurait eu le sentiment de n'avoir pas eu son mot à dire, et de ne pas avoir le choix. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait une fois de plus désobéit à son père. Son père tenait-il tant à ce que Faramir fasse ce qu'il voulait que pour agir ainsi ?

'Comment un père peut-il avoir si peu de confiance en son fils ?' s'exclama-t-il la voix emplie d'indignation.

'La différence entre vous deux…', murmura Neldarin pour elle-même alors qu'elle profitait du temps pendant lequel Boromir était à sa réflexion pour réfléchir de son coté. Puis remarquant que Boromir la regardait elle lui dit –se référant à son exclamation :

'Ne le hais pas, au départ si il était convenu que tu partes à sa place c'était bien à cause du danger de la route, peut-être que Denethor est simplement inquiété pour la sécurité de ton frère.'

'Cela n'empêche qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui… à quoi pensais-tu ?'

'Je pensais que la différence en vous deux est bien sûr vos rapports entre vous et votre père Denethor', reprit-elle après un moment de pause durant lequel elle sembla réunir les éléments de sa réponse. 'Faramir suit sa logique, ses propres choix, alors que toi, et bien ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as plus tendance à suivre les choix de ton père … Si Faramir suit les ordres de l'Intendant, il n'y aurait presque pas eu de différences entre l'envoyer lui et t'envoyer toi.'

'Le meilleur moyen de changer le cours des choses est de laisser Faramir agir comme bon lui semblera', continua Boromir.

'Peut-être mais alors il aura grandement besoin de conseil pour le guider, vous vous êtes décidés un petit peu trop précipitamment, sans avoir réfléchit plus longuement à…'

Boromir s'était levé d'un coup avant que Neldarin n'ait pu terminer sa phrase et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie du jardin en courant.

'… la chose.' termina Neldarin alors qu'un lointain « Merci ! » se faisait entendre.

Le meilleur moyen d'envoyer des conseils à Faramir était justement ce messager que Boromir devait désigner. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un à la hauteur de la tâche, et Boromir savait exactement qui. Restait encore à savoir si cette personne était encore dans l'enceinte de la ville.

(¯·..·-°¨¨°³º¤£-? ×_4 5U1VR3..._× ¿-£¤º³°¨¨°-·..·´¯)

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé! _

_euh... je sais j'ai pas assez insisté sur le coté tragique de la famille en pleurs mais bon... j'en avais pas envie :p_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience! ( le 3 est déjà en route ;) )_

_biz_

_niph _


	3. Recherche et conseils

**Et si ça avait été Faramir… **

_Et si ça avait été Faramir… _

_Et si ça avait été Faramir qui y était allé à la place de Boromir ?_

_Les choses auraient-elles été si différentes ?_

Chapitre 3 : Recherche et conseils

Odril était un jeune gondorien intéressé depuis longtemps par l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Peu importe le lieu, là où l'on racontait une aventure des Temps Anciens, la légende des ancêtres du Gondor, l'Akkalabêth ou encore un lai de quelque princesse elfique, il était présent. C'était ainsi que les deux frères l'avaient connu ; lorsque les jeunes fils de l'Intendant apprenaient l'Histoire des Rois, Odril était assis quelque part autour, écoutant avec avidité le récit de l'érudit qui leur enseignait la sagesse de jadis. Par la suite, Odril avait continué à s'intéresser à tout cela, cherchant dans les archives de Minas Tirith –réputée pour justement être bien approvisionnée en documents de toutes sortes—lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde ou en quelconque voyage ; car il était souvent choisit comme messager, possédant une mémoire infaillible, et persévérant lors de ses voyages, ne revenant que si son message était délivré.

Malheureusement pour Boromir, il devait bientôt partir au Pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux pour leur annoncer la perte de la ville d'Osgiliath. Malgré le fait que leur Seigneur et Roi Theoden, fils de Thengel, perde de son emprise sur ses terres, sa santé et sa lucidité, l'Intendant jugeait important de continuer à les informer ne serais-ce qu'en mémoire de l'alliance prononcée par Cirion et Eorl. Boromir ignorait si son ami était déjà parti, espérant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il sortit en trombe des Maisons de Guérison en lançant un « Merci » qu'il espérait être entendu par Neldarin, se sentant un peu coupable de la négliger à ce point ; elle lui apportait son aide et lui ne prenait même pas la peine de procéder aux politesses –de dire au-revoir entre autre. Il commença par se diriger vers la maison de son ami, espérant que celui-ci soit encore chez lui. Femmes et enfants le regardaient curieusement, se demandant quel événement pressait un Prince du Gondor à dévaler ainsi les escaliers de la cité.

Il s'arrêta hors d'haleine devant la maison de la famille d'Odril et frappa contre la lourde porte de chêne. Personne ne répondait. L'effroi le saisit, et s'il était déjà parti ? Se rendant compte qu'il paniquait déjà sans raison il frappa à nouveau à la porte –au cas où un des membres de la maison ne l'aurait pas entendu la première fois— mais avec peu d'espoir. Peut-être était-il simplement au réfectoire ? Ne se dirigeait-il pas lui-même vers ce lieu avant que le Garde ne l'interpelle et ne le conduise jusqu'au Hall ?

Ayant reprit une partie de son souffle, il grimpa à nouveau les marches de la cité mais une fois arrivé à la porte menant au réfectoire sur le coté de la Citadelle, il du s'arrêter, à bout de forces. Il continua le reste du chemin d'une marche rapide. Sa course l'avait épuisé mais il se sentait mieux ; s'étant dépensé du stress accumulé lors de cette journée.

' Eh ! Targon ! N'aurais-tu pas vu Odril, fils Odamar ?'

'Désolé Capitaine', répondit l'homme au guichet, 'mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son départ il y a une semaine de cela. À présent que vous le dites, il est vrai qu'il est étrange qu'il ne soit pas passé ici, il me semblait avoir appris qu'il était rentré de sa tournée des villages.'

'En effet il est rentré ce matin. Je vais continuer à le chercher.'

'Sauf votre respect, Seigneur Boromir, mais avez vous pensé qu'il s'était peut-être blessé–les temps sont durs de nos jours—et serait à présent aux Maisons de Guérison ?'

'Il est vrai que je n'y avais pas songé. Merci pour ton conseil.' Et il s'en alla.

Reprenant sa course, il se dirigea vers les Maisons de Guérison où il se trouvait plus tôt dans la journée. Il aurait du demander l'avis de Neldarin au lieu de partir en courant. Cela lui aurait épargné cette course folle au travers de toute la ville. Devait-il espérer que son ami était blessé ? Non mais il espérait qu'il serait tout simplement encore dans la ville. Arrivé à l'entrée des Maisons de Guérison, il chercha du regard Neldarin, mais il ne la vit pas. Elle devait être occupée à l'intérieur.

'Excusez-moi mais n'auriez vous pas vu Odril le Messager ?', demanda-t-il à la première femme qu'il croisa.

'Ah non mon Seigneur Boromir', répondit-t-elle, 'Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il s'est encore blessé ? Cela ne m'étonnerait guère qu'il se soit fourré dans un de ces pétrins durant ces voyages ! « Fais attention, que je lui disais toujours quand il était petit—à courir partout comme ça on t'enverra dans les pires endroits ! Tu te ramasseras vite tous les problèmes du monde sur ta petite tête » Et bien, il ne m'a pas écouté le petit, et voilà où ça l'a mené !'

'Ne le jugez pas si vite, Ioreth, je venais juste demander. S'il n'est pas ici, c'est qu'il va bien, et j'en suis heureux.'

La vieille femme le regarda avec un air attendrit, faillit dire quelque chose mais quelque chose attira son attention puis s'exclama :

'Oh ! Je sens d'ici mes herbes qui brûlent !'

Boromir resta debout dans le couloir se demandant où était Odril. Peut-être était-il déjà parti… Autant aller voir si son cheval était toujours à l'écurie… il se frappa la main sur le front. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? « La fatigue… » se dit-il. Heureusement, les écuries se trouvaient aussi au sixième cercle. Il ne dut donc pas s'échiner à faire le tour de la ville, chose qu'il faisait depuis le début de la journée. Il courut cependant jusqu'aux écuries, se disant qu'il avait perdu suffisamment de temps comme cela. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée des écuries et poussa lentement la grande porte, retenant son souffle.

Un homme se tenait près d'une magnifique bête à la robe grise. On ne voyait de l'homme que sa cape usée par les voyages dont la couleur d'origine ne se devinait même plus, mais à sa vue, Boromir fut soulagé ; car c'était bien son ami Odril, fils d'Odamar qui se trouvait là.

'Je te trouve enfin, Odril, Messager tant recherché !' s'exclama-t-il.

L'homme se retourna, dévoilant un jeune visage marqué d'une expression de surprise rapidement remplacé par un sourire amical, mais où des lignes de fatigue se devinaient.

'Me cherchiez-vous Capitaine ?' demanda-t-il.

'Et comment que je te cherchais ! J'ai passé la moitié de mon après-midi à courir dans la ville à ta recherche !'

'Veuillez m'en pardonner Seigneur…'

'Boromir'

'…Boromir. Mais j'ai passé ma journée dans la bibliothèque.'

'Mais… ne devais-tu pas te préparer pour ton voyage vers le Rohan ? La Soleil est bientôt couchée et tu n'es toujours pas parti... non que cela me gêne mais je m'attendais à ce que tu ne sois déjà plus là.'

'Et bien le voyage a été plus épuisant que je ne le pensais. Il y eut un tas de complications dans les villages…'

'Je suppose que tu ne pars pas tout de suite ? Viens donc avec moi, tu me raconteras tout cela autour d'une bonne chope.'

'Avec plaisir' répondit Odril avec un sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Boromir, chacun assis à un fauteuil, une chope de bière à la main. Après quelques secondes de silence à savourer leur boisson, Boromir prit la parole.

'Qu'y a-t-il donc avec ces villages ? J'espère que ça n'est rien de trop grave, il serait fâcheux pour la ville d'être amputée de ses vivres.'

'Et bien comme tu le sais, l'hiver a été rude. Même à Nesgara, ce petit village le plus au Sud de nos contrées, les récoltes n'ont apporté que les 2 tiers du revenu annuel du plus pauvre de nos villages ! Des loups affamés—sûrement envoyés par nos ennemis—se sont attaqués aux gibiers, que ça soit en montagne ou en plaine ; Il n'en reste que quelques troupeaux. Tout ce que j'ai put réunir sera envoyé d'ici quelques jours. Espérons que l'Ennemi ne nous attaquera pas d'ici là.'

'Hélas ! C'est bien ce que je craignais. Mais ces villages ont-ils encore de quoi subsister ?'

'Oui, les récoltes sont peut-être maigres comparées à ce que nous recevons chaques années, mais chaques années, nous recevons plus que nécessaire bien que ce fut difficile de les convaincre —ces villageois sont inquiets et par les temps qui courent, qui sait si ils n'auront pas besoin de plus de vivres que d'habitude. Il suffit juste d'espérer que leur surplus, une fois ramené, sera suffisant pour tenir un siège.', dit Odril.

'Bien, comme d'habitude tu as fait du bon travail mon ami.'

'Merci Boromir. Mais ce fut épuisant, et en rapportant les nouvelles à l'Intendant votre Père, je lui ai demandé une journée de repos, … qu'il a semblé m'accorder avec joie. J'ai pu donc passer la journée à continuer mon… exploration des archives du Gondor.'

'Je te reconnais bien là. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps j'étais occupé à gambader dans la ville…', soupira Boromir. 'Mais ce n'est pas pour te demander des nouvelles de ton voyage que je te cherchais… Je te cherchais car tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai suffisamment confiance pour accomplir une mission … importante.' Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'une façon hésitante.

'Parle seulement et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.', dit Odril, avec tant de respect et de confiance que tout doute fut chassé du cœur de Boromir.

Il but une gorgée de bière et se lança dans son récit—ce n'était que la troisième fois de la journée qu'il le racontait.

'J'en ai donc déduit que la meilleure chose à faire est que mon frère fasse ses propres choix, qu'il jugerait justes. Mais il a besoin de conseils, nous sommes partis trop à la hâte. Et ce que je suis venu te demander, c'est plus un service qu'une mission. Tu n'en es pas obligé, mais tu es la seule personne que je juge capable—digne, de le réaliser.'

Odril restait silencieux, l'invitant à poursuivre.

'Pourrais-tu partir à la suite de Faramir et lui porter des conseils ?', demanda Boromir.

Odril parut surprit par cette demande, bien qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre.

'Mais… mais comment peux-tu être sûr que je sois capable de l'aider ? Peut-être ne lui convins-je pas ; je ne crois pas être à la hauteur, je ne sais même pas par où il passera, si j'arriverai à le retrouver à temps… et puis que ferait-on du Rohan ? Il faut bien les prévenir !', demanda Odril, d'une voix d'où se laissait distinguer un début de panique.

'Du calme, n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Si je t'ai choisit c'est que tu en es capable. Et puis pour le Rohan, nous pouvons très bien envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.'

Odril se tut et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

'Excuse-moi', dit-il plus calmement. 'Je me suis laissé emporté. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir voyager si loin –jusque Fondcombe peut-être… Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Faramir je le ferai. Mais que devrais-je lui dire ?'

'C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai choisit ; tu connais les légendes de jadis, personne ne serait mieux placé que toi pour savoir que faire face à un artifice maléfique ou quelque danger que ce soit. Car d'un danger je pense qu'il s'agit, ce fléau d'Isildur…'

'Un danger… cela est possible. Je me souviens d'un parchemin que j'ai trouvé, ici même, dans les archives. Il fut tracé des mains d'Isildur même , parlant d'un anneau qui lui est cher, très cher même, et qu'il prit des mains de l'Ennemi.' Mais il s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils. 'Mais l'Anneau Unique fut détruit. Ce ne peut être le Fléau,' termina-il.

'Malheureusement, je ne suis pas suffisamment versé en la matière et ne puis t'aider', dit Boromir avec une grimace. 'Il vaudra donc mieux que tu y penses en route, profitons du temps que tu as en ma présence pour discuter de ce que je peux te dire. Je suppose que tu as compris la raison pour laquelle il est finalement parti à ma place, et pour qu'il réussisse, il doit faire ce qui lui semble juste et non ce que mon père aurait voulut qu'il fasse. Je devrai t'amener à mon père avant ton départ, et il t'ordonnera ce que tu devras communiquer à Faramir. J'ai bien peur que ses propos ne soient trop durs et qu'ils mettent Faramir sur le mauvais chemin. Ton rôle est vraiment très important, je ne veux pas que mon frère ne perde la vie pour m'avoir remplacé. Il m'est déjà suffisamment dur d'accepter de l'avoir envoyé en péril mais si son sort est perdu d'avance, tu ferais mieux de tout de suite partir pour le ramener et nous n'aurions à nous occuper de le conseiller… Mais là n'est pas la question. Il ne doit pas essayer de plaire à notre père en agissant comme celui-ci lui ordonne d'agir, peu importe ce qu'il fera, je suis sûr que cela sauvera la cité, et c'est alors que mon père se rendra compte de son erreur.'

Odril resta quelques secondes sans bouger à emmagasiner tout ce qu'il avait entendu puis se leva.

'Autant partir tout de suite ; plus tôt je sera parti, plus tôt j'aurai rejoint Faramir, et au mieux cela sera.'

'Très bien', dit Boromir, et il se leva. 'Allons voir mon père.'

Ils étaient assis sur un des banc en pierres près de la porte du Hall, attendant que l'Intendant soit prêt à les recevoir. Ils ne disaient rient ; leur esprit, d'un commun accord savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

'L'intendant est prêt à vous recevoir', dit un Garde de la Citadelle en ouvrant la porte.

Il les laissa passer devant lui puis referma la porte, se positionnant à côté de l'entrée. Pendant ce temps, Boromir lança un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, qui fit de même et ils avancèrent côte à côte dans la grande salle de marbre blanc. Il s'arrêta un peu avant Odril, restant en retrait et sur le coté.

'Père, voici le messager que j'ai choisit, il se nomme Odril, fils d'Odamar.'

'Je le connais bien.', répondit l'Intendant. 'Avez-vous agréablement passé votre journée de repos, messager ?' dit-il à l'adresse du messager.

'Oui Seigneur, et je vous en remercie encore, car elle m'a fait grand bien.'

'Bien, j'en suis content.', répondit Denethor d'un air satisfait. 'Je suppose que mon fils vous a déjà expliqué le pourquoi de votre mission ?'

'Certes Seigneur. Je n'attends que vos paroles et je me mettrai en route.'

Un sourire apparut sur les fines lèvres de l'Intendant alors qu'il se levait.

'Voici ce que tu devras lui dire ; « Sers ta cité, fais du mieux que tu pourras pour la gloire du Gondor, et pour notre peuple. Ne reviens que vainqueur, sois digne de la Maison de l'Intendant et de ta lignée, ton sang. » T'en souviendras-tu ?'

'Oui Seigneur', dit Odril.

'Bien, vous pouvez disposer', dit le vieillard.

'Ce fut plus court que je ne le pensais', s'exclama Odril, une fois sortit du Hall.

'Mais le principal fut dit', répondit Boromir.

'En effet… Bon et bien je vais chercher mes affaires.'

Pendant que Odril allait chercher ses affaires dans la chambre de Boromir où il les avait laissées, ce dernier alla vérifier que le cheval était prêt, ainsi qu'une réserve de nourriture qu'il mit dans un sac pour que son ami puisse facilement se déplacer avec. Odril redescendit bientôt et retrouva son cheval tout apprêté devant les écuries, Boromir le tenant par la bride.

'Merci encore mon ami', lui dit-il en lui tendant la bride.

Odril inclina la tête brièvement avant de sauter en selle et lança son cheval au galop.

Le son des sabots se répercuta encore un instant dans toute la ville avant de disparaître.

(¯·..·-°¨¨°³º¤£-? ×_4 5U1VR3..._× ¿-£¤º³°¨¨°-·..·´¯)

___Enfin le voilà le chapitre trois! Désolée d'avoir prit tant de temps pour si peu (beaucoup de blabla inutile hein? ;) enfin... ça vous aura valut une petite visite de Minas Tirith dans son état... "normal" 8-) )! Mais là c'est la fin de l'année,du coup le chapitre quatre ne risque pas non plus de paraître avant... ben les vacances... enfin, on verra ça hein ;)_

___et puis sinon que dire à mes reviewer à part un tout grand MERCI! et que les réponses à vos questions seront justement l'histoire en elle même, purement et simplement... (ahem... pur? à revoir) Et puis aussi à tous les autre qui m'ont encouragée(autrement que via review), tout particulièrement à _**_Thanatus_**_ :-) _

___Vous aurez remarqué que c'est la partie 1, en fait la manière que je le fais (oui oui je vai un peu expliquer mais pas trop pour garder du suspENse (en à prononcer comme le son "en" et non comme "enne" si vous m'avez compris, pour bien faire naze). Donc dans la partie 1, ça parlera de ce que fait Boromir (je sens que ça durera pas longtemps ce truc mine de rien) et puis la partie 2, la plus intéressante à mon avis puisque c'est là que tout se joue... à mon avis je dis parce que pour ceux qui sont du "BOROMIR RULES",hein... sera donc la partie qui parlera du chemin de Faramir. Je n'en dis pas plus! (faut aussi se dire si vous avez réussi à me suivre dans tout ce blablatage ...)  
_

___voilà et sinon merci aussi à Hony une fois de plus pour être ma beta readeuse, et encore une fois _

___MERCI à vous (snif ça me va droit au coeur... quoi j'en fais trop? pas du tout, je m'exprime :-p )_

___biz_

___niph_


End file.
